


Dirty and Glorious

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Kobol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet written for bsg_epics prompt week.</p>
<p>The prompt was Kara/Laura - dirty and glorious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty and Glorious

Laura expected many things to occur on Kobol - Cylon attacks, a dangerous journey, possible death - but never this. Flat on her back in the dirt and leaves, trying to hold back her cries as the blonde Captain works tirelessly between her legs. Her fingers dig into the mud as she feels her orgasm building inside her. Unable to hold back any longer, her cry to the Gods echoes through the forest as her orgasm spirals through her, lighting up her body like a spark in the night. As she comes down from the high and sees the Captain's pleased smirk, she stretches languidly and revels in the feeling - dirty and glorious.


End file.
